kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Incident of 1991
The Incident of 1991 was a major event in the fall of 1991, where an organized Group of Teenagers infiltrated Kid Titans of Demoral's Central Park Sector Treehouse Branch, by cutting off the power and sabotaging the the D.E.C.K Platform in a bold attempt to prevent the Central Park Residents of Numbuh's 11, 41, 27, and 15 from gaining any communications within the rest of New York Cities Tree House HQ's whom at the time were ordered by Numbuh 45, to vacate the Tree Houses on the High Skyscrapers, and return home to their parents so they could torture them for the rest of Winter by stunning them. At this time of event only Central Park Sector was active leaving the teens an Opportunity to stage an attack on the Tree House and draw the Kid Titans of Demoral into attacking the Unknown Aircraft that was hovering above New York City at the time. Though the 4 operatives of Central Park Sector managed to repel the Teen attack on they're Tree House, the Teens plan worked when Central Park Scrambled in G.l.i.d.e.rs and shot down the unknown Vehicle as it moved into New Jersey. As a result, the massive Incident began a Massive War between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door. That would last for 11 years throughout the rest of the 20th Century up to the early 21st Century. Prior to the Incident Prior to the Incident, Kid Titans of Demoral Sixth Generation leader Numbuh 45 ordered all Treehouses on Manhattan Island and it's Burrows to vacate their positions and return to their homes so that they could torture their parents until Winter was over. At this point all Treehouses In and around New York City were empty, with most of they're Operatives in their homes stunning they're parents and picking on they're older siblings and younger siblings. However despite the order given by the KTD Supreme leader, only Central Park Sector Branch was still active at this point, mostly due to the fact of Numbuh 11, wanting to spend one Christmas in the Treehouse instead of at home, where he is sick of his parents and siblings fearing him all the time because of him being a Titan. However a large gathering group of Teenagers have just learned of a much younger Children's Organization, one that has been said to have been roughly 18 years younger than the Kid Titans of Demoral. The Adult population now in one Desperate bold move decided to attack the Central Park Base after learning of a Single vehicle from this young Organization that was set to pass by New York City through Titan air space and into Pennsylvania, in hopes that they're Raid would attract Central Park's attention and force them to engage the Unknown Vehicle. This confusion that the Teens were planning against the Titans would later lead into an 11 year war with this young Organization. The Incident 'Teen Raid on Central Park Sector' In Late Dawn, the Teens began their Operation knowing that the vehicle was bound to enter Titan Airspace at any moment and began a bold attempt while racing against the clock, after learning that the Unidentified vehicle contained Helio Jets. The Teens secretly infiltrated the Treehouse of Central Park Sector on the lower level, where they breached the power Core room, and shut down the Six water turbines that were generating Power to the entire tree house, leaving the Operatives inside confused and deranged. The Treehouse however activated an Emergency generator that was used to still send messages towards the other Operatives in the Treehouse, but these generators would not be enough to power the whole tree house, as they were rendered useless against lights and defenses, and were only powerful enough to operate the TV's of Communication. Numbuh 11 later verged out a distress call to all Operatives in the Treehouse, but the Teens had already taken over the Power core and lower section of the Treehouse, forcing all four operatives to split up and take different sections of the Treehouse, while during that same time the Unidentified vehicle entered Kid Titans of Demoral Airspace just as the Teens had wanted, but the vehicle stopped over New Jersey's coastline, for an unknown cause, this major event would get the Central Park Sector Operatives suspicious, but they realized that they had to first reactivate the Power core before worrying about the unidentified aircraft over New Jersey. 'reactivating the Power Core' Numbuh 11 just 1 minute after the unidentified vehicle entered Titan Airspace, sent a distress briefing to Numbuh 27, who at the time was trapped in the lower wing of the Treehouse, and urged him to try and reactivate the Treehouse's main Power core. Numbuh 27 had managed to gather many lamp cones that were hidden around the treehouse with the use of Night vision glasses, before placing them on one of his wall Lights. He then activated a secret hatch behind a bookshelf, allowing himself to enter another portion of the upper side of the Lower Eastern wing of the tree house, where he quickly ventured down towards the Water Core Room. Along the way, he managed to grab a hold of a Titan C.L.A.W, and use it to battle Teens in his way. He managed to successfully fight his way up to the Power Core chamber, where he later faced off against Teen Leader Audrey Armquist. Despite many powerful attacks conducted by Audrey, Numbuh 27 was able to defeat her by Anticipating her moves. After defeating her and watching her cry like a 2 year old little girl, Numbuh 27 just simply walked passed her and reactivated the Six Turbines, they're by restoring power to the entire Treehouse. 'Reactivating the Deck' After the Six Generators have been restored, Numbuh 11, than contacted Numbuh 41, and ordered him to blow the main valves of the D.E.C.K Platform in order to launch air vehicles from the Treehouse. Numbuh 41 managed to accomplish this task by roaming around the Treehouse, entering sheds and plugging in six outlets of wire that were known to have been the colors of both Red, Orange and Black. He than managed to obtain a B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E inside one of the Treehouse's sheds before activating multiple pipelines and making his way up towards the Deck platform. From their he had also managed to escape and evade multiple Booby Traps that he had placed in the Treehouse a day earlier, and was well aware that they were no longer functioning properly due to the Power Outage. After entering the D.E.C.K Platform, he battled Omar Augusut, the main Teen leader for the Central Treehouse occupying Teens. He was able to defeat him with ease, due to Numbuh 41 knowing how to handle Weapons far more better than he has, and manages to activate the Pressure valves allowing the D.E.C.K Platform to fill up with enough pressure to launch any air vehicle that is stationed inside within it. After this event was conducted, the 4 rejoined one another in the upper wing of the Treehouse, where they began to discuss they're suspicions on the unidentified ship that was still hovering over the New Jersey near the Atlantic front in the horizon, and were now starting to think that the ship might have been responsible for bringing In the Teenagers. 'Gathering Engine Cells' After the D.E.C.K Platform was pressurized, the Operatives of Central Park, were watching over the Unidentified Craft with the use of a mounted Telescope, Numbuh 11, than arrived and found out from the D.E.C.K Platform that most of they're Air vehicles have been sabotaged, rendering them useless. Numbuh 41 than comes up with the idea of using G.l.i.d.e.r.s, where he than stated that they were each missing an Engine cell which was used to operate the propulsion of the propeller when peddled by an Operative. Numbuh 11 agrees to Numbuh 41's plan and orders him to continue watching over the unidentified ship along side Numbuh 27, while Numbuh 15 heads down below in order to seek out the Engine Cells. Numbuh 15, ventured inside the Treehouse's Middle section while searching around for 3 cables that were known to be used for the main Storage which housed the Engine Cells for the G.l.i.d.e.r.s, she however had to avoid flowers and butterflies do to the fact that she often got easily distracted by such beauties and tried to focus on her mission. She managed to gather all Cables from around every shed that she encounters in the Treehouse, and also manages to unite them all on one Generator located in the Power shack, just right outside of the Engine Cell shack. After the doors open Numbuh 15 before entering began to search around the Treehouse one last time where she then managed to find a KTD O.z.e.r in one of the Shacks. She than ventured back to the Engine Cell Shack, where on the way she gathered a large amount of Ooze off the ground as a sign of ammunition before entering. She then entered the vault to retrieve the Engine Cells, but then came into contact with Aerial Davis, the Teen Leader who operated on the Center of the Treehouse. She managed to defeat Aerial with the use of Slime leaving her trapped, unable to walk out, allowing Numbuh 15 to retrieve the Cells and return to the others on the upper levels. 'Opening the D.E.C.K Doors' After successfully retrieving the Engine Cells, Numbuh 15 returned to the others on the upper level of the Treehouse, however their plan to launch didn't last as long as they had expected, as Numbuh 27 than arrived where he informed that the Teens have sized the platform and barred the doors shut, stating that they would be unable to launch if the doors of the D.E.C.K Platform remained shut. Numbuh 11, and Numbuh 41 decide to work together on repelling the Teens from the Platform by venturing around the Treehouse first and gathering a large quality of Ammunition and parts for a flying device. Upon reaching they're ammunition and Numbuh 41's flying device, the duo return to the D.E.C.K Platform where the 2 work together on defeating a giant Tarantula Machine which was blocking the path of the Launch Runway. Numbuh 11, had climbed onto one of the Platforms second levels and began to manually open up the doors while Numbuh 41 covered him with the flying device on his back. He manages to successfully defeat Amos Anortz's Tarantula Machine by shooting out the eyes and joints holding the machine up, causing it to simply slide down the platform and fall apart. Upon this defeat, Numbuh 11 had managed to successfully open up the D.E.C.K's doorways now leaving a clear launch for the G.l.i.d.e.r.s, all that was left now was to gather batteries for the G.l.i.d.e.r's weapon systems on the upper levels. 'Gathering the Batteries Repelling the Teens' Numbuh 11 after opening up the launch doors of the D.E.C.K Platform than ordered all of his team members to remain on the Platform while he ventured to the Executive wing of the Treehouse to locate the Batteries needed to fuel the G.l.i.d.e.r.s weapon systems. The Teens now having to have lost many leaders during the first 20 minutes of the raid, made their final stand on the Executive wing, where Numbuh 11 had easily entered and began to roam around the entire upper portion of the Treehouse while searching for Car Batteries. He had entered many shacks around the Executive level and had managed to gather a total of 4 Car Batteries, where at the same time he had also managed to grab a hold of a KTD S.H.O.C.K.E.R, while doing so. Before the final battle with the last Teen leader, Numbuh 11 made his way to the top of the Treehouse and broke glass surrounding a lever, and pulled it activating a relay Dish, finally allowing Central Park Sector gain communication once again. He then reached the main briefing room of the Treehouse where the final battle erupted between Numbuh 11 and Arleen Madison, who was wielding a Tennis ball Machine gun. Numbuh 11 had managed to defeat Arleen by dodging most of her attacks and shocking her, to the point that she passed out. Smiling in his victory, he than ventures back to the D.E.C.K Platform with the batteries. Following Arleen's defeat, the Teens than abandoned the Treehouse realizing that the Raid is lost. 'Fight Above New Jersey' With the Teen attack repelled, the Operatives of Central Park Sector boarded their Gliders and launched from the DECK Platform, making their way at fast speed towards the unidentified vessel getting its operators terrified. The Operators of the Unidentified vessel with a sail reading KND, attempted to flee over New Jersey with the Operatives of Central Park Sector following close behind in their G.l.i.d.e.r.s. The KND Operatives inside the vessel attempted to fight off the 4 G.l.i.d.e.r.s by firing Ice Cream missiles and conducting a Needle Charge. Despite many valiant attempts done by the KND Operatives, the Operatives of Central Park Sector had managed to dodge each and every one of these attacks. After not more than 13 minutes the Operatives of Central Park Sector managed to shoot down the Unidentified vessel injuring the kids aboard to the point that they had to be left in Body casts. The Destruction of the Unidentified Vehicle, along with the fleeing of Teenagers finally ended the Incident of 1991. Aftermath The Aftermath of the Incident of 1991, left the Kid Titans of Demoral shocked to learn that they're was another Children's Organization in existence beside their own, and have managed to examine the crash site of the Unidentified vehicle that was shot down hours earlier in Late Dawn. The Vehicle that crashed in New Jersey was salvaged by two H.O.R.N.E.T's and was transported to A Sector in Rome, Italy for Investigation on the Identity of the vehicle and what it was carrying, the five Operatives that steered the vessel were never found for they had slipped away before the Titans had arrived to investigate the crash site. It was discovered that the Vehicle contained large portions of Ice Cream, and sugary frozen treats inside it's central tank, it was also discovered that same day that the vehicle that had been shot down was identified as a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, but the KND origin was still being investigated by the Kid Titans of Demoral's most top scientist in Europe. The name of the Organization was revealed 2 days after the Incident, and was discovered to be Kids Next Door. Central Park Sector at the conclusion of the Accident was confined to their treehouse for 2 years due to disobeying Numbuh 45's orders on returning home. As a result at the end of this Incident, the Kids Next Door declared war against the Kid Titans of Demoral, after launching an Investigation of their own finding out their name Kid Titans of Demoral, and that they were the ones that shot down their M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H over New Jersey, and were also responsible for the injuring of 5 of their experience operatives that day, and launched an attack on the Kid Titans of Demoral's major Caribbean Soda rig 2 days after. The Outcome of this Incident began the Kid War. ''Trivia *''The mystery of the Titan Raid was never solved, but it was later mentioned by Omar, that the attack was a Diversion in order to get the Central Park Operatives guessing that it was the Kids Next Door who was responsible... *''The Incident of 1991 bares a strong resemblance to the Codename Kids Next Door Game Operation M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, a Game played by 2091riveraisrael in his early child hood years...'' *''It was discovered that Numbuh 1291, was among the 5 Kids Next Door Operators at that time during the Incident, and was injured like the rest of his team when the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H he was piloting with the others was shot down...'' **''This could be explained on how the Kids Next Door was quick to go to War with the Kid Titans of Demoral, as their supreme leader was shot down amongst his crew during the 1991 Incident...'' *''It was Late Dawn at the time of the Incident's start and end, stating that the Incident might have only lasted one hour, as the Sun has not yet risen high enough for the sky to become blue yet...'' *''Numbuh's 11, 41, 27, and 15 were the only Operatives at the time of the Incident hinting that Central Park Sector had four Operatives in the past...'' *''It was hinted that before the Incident that Numbuh 45, had ordered all Operatives out from their treehouses from all around New York, which might make a Perfect Example on why no other Treehouse spotted the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H over the Hudson...'' *''Before the Incident, Numbuh 11 wanted to spend one Christmas with his friends in the Treehouse instead of at home...'' *''It was mainly stated that the reason Operatives are to leave their Treehouses in Winter, is because the Height of the tree could attract a large cold current that could refrigerate the entire Treehouse, causing Operatives to become sick, It is also stated that the Treehouses of the KTD No longer have Heaters, the cause of this is unknown, but it is most likely because of Fire threats due to most of the Treehouses being made of either metal or wood, as Wood is highly flammable, and metal could attract intense heat easily...'' Category:1991 Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:The K-Civil War Category:Incidents Category:Canon Events